Rose, Le Docteur et le Maitre
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Rose et le Docteur reviennent après deux d'ans d'absence mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils le souhaitent.
1. Chapter 1

La TARDIS venait d'atterir près de The Powell Estate, l'immeuble où vivait la mère de Rose Tyler. Jackie était veuve et avait élevé la jeune fille toute seule. Son mari Peter était mort écrasé par une voiture.

« Rose, arrête, s'il te plait »

« Pardon ? Je croyais que toi et moi c'était pour la vie ? »

« S'il te plait, non, ne me fais pas ça. Je ne mérite pas que tu me traites de cette façon »

« Et toi, tu as pensé à moi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton p'tit cinéma avec Sarah Jane hier au restaurant. Je ne vous ai pas trop dérangé, non ? »

«Rose, tu peux comprendre que Sarah Jane a voyagé avec moi pendant plusieurs années, que c'est une grande amie et la revoir a été une énorme surprise. Nous avions beaucoup de chose à nous dire »

« Tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée, tu m'as à peine regardé. Tu peux comprendre que je sois blessée. »

« Oui . Allez, viens là » Rose s'approcha du Docteur et qui la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. «Rose ? »

« Docteur ? »

« Allez, on va voir ta mère ! Ca fait deux ans qu'elle doit se demander où nous sommes passés. »

« Pauvre Jackie ! »

« Rose, s'il te plait, arrête, J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête »

« D'accord! » dit Rose d'un sourire plus que forcé. Le Docteur l'adorait et aimait voyager avec elle mais il y avait des moments où la cohabitation avec elle n'était pas du tout facile surtout lorsqu'il revoyait ses anciennes amies comme cela venait d'être le cas il y a quelques jours avec Sarah Jane. Sarah avait pourtant parlé avec elle, lui avait donné des conseils, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Rose était tout simplement jalouse de la journaliste et Le Docteur s'en était rendu compte.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et une femme blonde vint leur ouvrir.

« Rose, Docteur ! Vous m'avez manqué. Vous auriez pu au moins me téléphoner ou m'envoyer une carte postale. »

« Je sais maman, pardon, mais le temps en fait passe tellement vite que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. N''est-ce pas Docteur ? » Le docteur ne répondit pas.

« Docteur ? »

«Oh pardon, excusez-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs. Oui oui, le temps passe très vite. Rose a raison. »

« Si tu savais où il m'a emmenée. Tu aimerais voyager avec nous, tu sais ! J'ai vu le couronnement de la Reine Elisabeth en direct à Westminster. »

« Non, vraiment ? »

« Oui oui, j'ai même une photo sur mon portable. Ah Zut je l'ai oublié dans la TARDIS. Docteur, je peux aller le chercher ? »

« Tiens la clef »

Rose sortie de chez elle et Jackie en profita pour parler avec le Docteur.

« Que lui arrive-t'elle ? »

« Elle est amoureuse de moi, voilà »

« Et toi, tu l'aimes ? »

« Biensur mais je lui ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas passer ma vie avec elle. Malheureusement elle ne comprend pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si j'avais les moyens de changer les choses, tu peux être sure que je le ferais mais je ne peux pas. Dans quelques temps quand mon heure approchera, je deviendrais une autre personne. , la première fois que tu m'as rencontré j'avais une autre tête. Maintenant, tu me connais comme ça. Tu imagines comment serait ma relation avec Rose ? Moi oui, je l'ai fait et je veux pas ça pour elle. J'aime trop ta fille pour lui faire du mal. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment »

« Oui, Tu trouves pas qu'elle tarde à revenir ? »

« Elle a du s'arrêter discuter avec une amie »

« Surement ! »

Jackie écoutait le Docteur lui parler de sa planète natale, Gallifrey et son premier voyage lorsqu'il avait volé la TARDIS et était parti en laissant la planète à feux et à sang au cours de la guerre du temps contre les Daleks.

« Docteur, ça fait déjà trois heures que Rose est partie »

« Je vais voir. Attends et n'ouvre à personne. J'espère que rien ne lui ai arrivé. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Fais attention ! »

El Docteur descendit quatre à quatre les marches et trouva la porte de la TARDIS ouverte.

« Rose cria-t'il en rentrant à l'intérieur. Personne. Il s'approcha et entendit une sonnerie qui venait du tableau de bord. Le Téléphone de Rose était toujours là et il sonnait. Il s'approcha et décrocha.

« Docteur, enfin, un plaisir d'entendre ta voix »

« Maitre ! » et devint blême...


	2. Chapter 2

« Docteur ? » Jackie la mère de Rose venait de rentrer dans la TARDIS.

« Oh Jackie, je suis désolé, si j'avais su, je serais venu moi même chercher le -moi. Pardon. Je suis vraiment stupide. »

« Docteur, que se passe-t'il ? Où est Rose ? »

« Disparue, kidnappée, »

« Quoi ? »hurla Jackie complètement histérique.« Pourquoi et par qui ? »

« Le maitre »

« Le maitre ? C'est qui celui-la encore ? »

« Un seigneur du temps »

« Un autre fou comme toi, non ? »

« Si un autre fou comme moi en effet mais encore plus que moi »

« Et tu attends quoi pour aller chercher ma fille ? »

« Savoir ce que le maitre veut. Il a toujours une raison, farfelue, derrière la tête pour arriver à ses fins »

« Et pourquoi a-t'il séquestré Rose ? »

« Parce qu'il a besoin de moi «

« Et il pouvait pas te contacter directement ? »

« Jackie, je sais pas. S'il te plait, la situation n'est pas facile pour moi. Mets toi à ma place. La femme que...Jackie interrompit le Docteur

« La femme que ? »

« Oui Jackie, la femme que j'aime vient d'être enlevé par la seule personne dans l'univers qui me retient encore à ma vieille planète de Gallifrey. J'ai des sentiments partagés envers elle. Je la déteste et en même temps je suis prêt à tout pour l'aider. Nous ne sommes plus que les deux derniers seigneurs du temps. Une fois morts, notre civilisation aura disparue à jamais. »

« Et tu penses à Rose ? Si tu l'aimes, fais quelque chose. N'attends pas que cet homme t'appelle. Cherche-la. Remue ciel et terre. Tu es doué d'habitude. »

« Oui Jackie, je sais et je te promets je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. »

A ce moment l'écran de la TARDIS se mis en marche. Le maitre y apparu.

« Docteur, regarde, ta petite chérie. Elle te manque ? »

« Que veux-tu cette fois ? »

« Toi ! Je te veux toi, je veux ton pouvoir, tes vies, je veux tout de toi. »

« Pour ? »

« Pour dominer le monde, biensur! »

« Pourquoi avoir séquestré Rose ? »

« Mais facile, c'est le seul moyen pour moi que tu fasses ce que je veux. »

« Laisse moi parler avec elle »

« Rose, ton Docteur veut te parler. Regarde là. Parle lui »

« Docteur ? »

« Rose, je vais te sortir de là. Tiens bon. Ta mère est avec moi. Je t'... »

Le maitre interrompi la conversation.

« Bon les tourtereaux ça va. Oui oui je sais tu l'aimes ». Rose se mis alors à pleurer.

« Oh que c'est beau l'amour. »

« Donne-moi rendez-vous où tu veux, je te donnerai ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait laisse la tranquile. »

« Tu es prêt à me donner ton immortalité ? »

« Oui »

« A te transformer en humain ? »

« Oui ! »

« donc accepter de vieillir et n'avoir qu'une vie ? »

« Oui ! »

« A ne plus jamais revoir notre planète ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es prêt à me donner tout ton savoir ? »

« Le tiens ne te suffit pas ? »

« Non, j'ai besoin de plus. Alors ? »

« Oui!Eet oui à tout ce que tu me diras. »

« Tu es prêt à faire ça et beaucoup plus pour ta chère Rose Tyler ? »

« Oui, oui et mille fois oui ! »

« Même à donner ta vie pour elle ? »

Un cri se fit entendre. Rose au loin qui criait « Non Docteur non ! »

« Alors, oui ou non ? »

« Oui je suis prêt à tout pour elle. »

« Parfait. Oh mais c'est belle-maman à côté de toi. Bonjour Madame. Enchanté ! »

« Rends moi ma fille! »

« Charmante. Comme fifille ! »

« Docteur ? »

« Oh Docteur, ohlalala, j'ai sa petite fille adorée, »

« Bon, alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? Ah oui, Je perd la tête. Je sais. Fichue académie ! »

« Rends moi Rose, je te donne ce que tu veux»

L'écran devint noir et un message cripté que seul le Docteur comprennait y était affiché.

« Et bien ? »

« On s'en va sur la planète de la mort ! »

« Charmant! »

« Rose est là-bas. Jackie, assois toi et attache ta ceinture, ça va décoiffer. Désolé de te faire vivre un baptême de l'air dans la TARDIS dans ces conditions. »

Quelques minutes plus tard la boite bleue atterri sur une planète entièrement noire et ressemblant à un énorme cimetière. Où que l'on regarde il n'y avait que des tombes. Aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel.

« Docteur, cet endroit est lugubre »

« Je sais, je ne l'aime pas mais ta fille est là. «

« Et il fait froid, très froid. »

« Je sais, tiens bon. Attends moi ici. Tu seras protégée par la TARDIS. »

« Non, je viens avec toi, c'est ma fille. Elle aussi était protégée ? »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et sorti de la TARDIS en direction de l'endroit indiqué par le Maitre.

Il allait tout faire pour retrouver Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Docteur suivi de Jackie avançait attiré par un bruit qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Ils passaient des files de tombes alignées les unes après les autres où les anges et les croix les décorant semblaient être une armée de créatures de la nuit. Des cris semblables à des gémissements se faisaient entendre. Après avoir marché une centaine de mètres qui n'en finissaient pas, comme s'ils revenaient toujours au début, ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte d'où les cris, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des cris de douleurs et des sanglots, partaient.. Le Docteur s'approcha et horrifié vit que Rose Tyler était exposé entièrement nue attaché aux mains et aux pieds par des cordes à la porte en fer. Devant se trouvait le Maitre qui sans le regarder, il avait noté sa présence, il avait senti la respiration rapide du Docteur, lui dit :

« Enfin là ! Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ça ! »

« Laisse-la. Je suis là. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Oh mais regarde-la, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de la posseder quand tu la vois là nue devant toi. Allez Docteur, avoue le, tu en meurs d'envie depuis que tu la connais, dis le, n'aies pas peur. Eh, elle est belle, non ? »

En effet, le Docteur brûlait de désir pour Rose, la voir devant lui, provoquait chez lui une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour une femme. Il la voulait, il avait envie d'elle plus que jamais. Il n'osait pas admettre qu'à cet instant précis il ressentait comme un plaisir immense, une jouissance extrême, son corps lui en donnait les signes, ses deux cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite, de la voir nue devant lui malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Heureusement cette sensation fut de courte durée.

« Arrête, prends de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse-la »

A ce moment une flamme s'éleva à travers la porte et traversa le corps de Rose qui hurla de douleur. Le Docteur impuissant ne pouvait rien faire, il aurait tant voulu arracher la jeune fille de cette torture.

Jackie était pétrifiée d'horreur et n'osait plus bouger. La vue de sa fille lui provoquait une très grande tristesse et surtout une très grande colère non seulement envers le maitre mais aussi envers le Docteur. Si le Docteur n'était pas apparut dans la vie de sa fille, celle-ci continuerait à vivre tranquilement sa vie entre leur appartement et les grands magasins où elle travaillait. Mais non, Rose avait du rencontrer un homme, extra-terretre d'une planète plus loin que Pluton et qui toutes les X années changeait d'aspect physique. Jackie avait du mal à l'assumer et encore plus maintenant.

« Pardon Jackie, pardon Rose. J'en appelle aux ombres de Gallifrey. Aidez-moi »

Un voile d'ombres tourbillona autour du Docteur, l'enveloppant et provocant que les statues se trouvant autour commencent à bouger de plus en plus vite et un bruit sourd se fasse entendre de plus en plus fort. Tout tournait si rapidement que le Maitre se cognait la tête en hurlant : « Non, les bruits de tambour reviennent, non, pitie, non, pourquoi ? »

« Pitié ? Non, tu vas souffrir. Le bruit est de plus en plus fort, non ? Seul toi l'entends, il est là dans ta tête, il ne peut pas partir, en fait il n'en a pas envie. Dis que je suis cruel, je le sais, et je savoure ma cruauté. Rose me connait, elle sait qui je suis, je n'ai rien à lui cacher. »

« Arrête ! »

« Jamais ! tu croyais que j'allais venir et hop tout te donner. Mais qu'as- tu appris à l'académie pour terminer dans cet état ? Rien ? Que ce fichu bruit de tambour que tu n'entends que toi ? Que c'est triste. On aurait pu faire tant de choses ensemble mais non. »

« Pitié, je t'en supplie »

« Détache les cordes, laisse la et peut-être que j'aurai de la compassion pour toi »

Rose observait le spectacle bien malgré elle. Les cordes se resseraient de plus en plus autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. D'un coup des éclairs s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Le ciel noir s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une lumière blanche. Le Docteur se tenait alors debout face au maitre qui à genoux suppliait pour que les bruits de tambour partent enfin de sa tête. Deux seigneurs du temps ensemble, l'un victorieux savourant peu à peu sa vengeance, l'autre impuissant, ayant tout perdu.

Et le Docteur s'approcha de lui, et le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Allez, viens là, c'est fini, les bruits de tambour sont terminés. Viens avec moi »

« Jamais ! »

C'est alors que le maitre poussa un cri de douleur. Du sang sortait de son ventre. Jackie se tenait debout avec un couteau remplit de sang dans la main.

« Jackie, non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Et Rose, tu l'as oubliée ?

« Rose ! » Il couru vers la porte et la détacha. Epuisée elle tomba dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. « Ca va allez maintenant » dit le Docteur qui pleurait plus fort que Rose. Il oublia que Jackie et le Maitre étaient là. Il était heureux, Rose était là dans ses bras, il la serrait de plus en plus contre avait envie de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de la couvrir de baisers. Il la regarda en souriant malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille introduit lentement et avec douceur sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion. Leur baiser dura une éternité. Il était heureux, il allait être heureux pour toujours et peu importe. Il était amoureux de Rose et voulait terminer sa vie avec elle. Peu importe combien de fois il allait de régénérer. Elle comprendrait, elle l'avait déjà vu une fois, elle le verait d'autres fois.

« Rose, mon amour, tiens, mets toi ça et va voir ta mère. On aura tout le temps pour être ensemble. Je te promets que je te laisserai jamais. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, serre-moi fort ». Le Docteur embrassa de nouveau Rose et la serra fort contre lui. Jackie s'etait approché. Il la laissa avec sa fille et s'en alla où se trouvait le maitre.

Il le trouva affaiblit et à bout de souffle.

« Maitre ? Ne meurt pas ! Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner. On va vivre une grande aventure ensemble. Les deux derniers seigneurs du temps. Tu trouves pas ça génial ? »

« Non, plus rien n'est génial, la vie n'en vaut plus la peine. Je voulais ètre toi, avoir ton pouvoir, ta force, ton intelligence et regarde-moi. J'ai tout perdu, je n'ai plus qu'une chose pour moi, la mort. Docteur, tu as assez fait, tu m'as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as sauvé. Dis à Rose de me pardonner. Et rends moi un service, prends soin d'elle et aime-la »

« Oui, compte sur moi mais ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie, fait le pour moi. »

« Non, je suis arrivé au bout. Adieu Docteur, Adieu mon ami, merci »

Le maitre se décomposa peu à peu devant lui et un faiseau d'étoile s'éleva dans le ciel.

Il s'en alla vers Rose et Jackie.

« C'est fini ! On rentre. »

Et la TARDIS s'éleva dans le ciel.


End file.
